Lighteyes
Appearance Lighteyes is a midnight black NightWing, and has mostly darker scales then everyone she knows. She is taller for her age and has a tough appearance, even at first glance. Lighteyes has a few scars that are really noticable, the others are well hidden. The first is on the tip of her snout, going all the way across. The fade around this scar fades out to a darker grey and stands out if you look at her long enough. The second scar is on her tail, spanning from the tail tip up to the middle of her tail. This scar is one of her most noticable ones as the scar is a brighter garnet against her scales. Her final really noticable scar is on her underbelly, which goes all the way across the midlle. Her most noticable scar talons down, as this one's bright red against her darker scales, though she always tends to find ways to hide it. She has a nice build and tends to tower over everyone, as shes tall for her age. Because her scales are so dark, she either blends in perfectly or sticks out the best. She has brighter eyes that tend to stand out, hence the name Lighteyes. Personalitiy Lighteyes is smart and knows more then most dragons her age. Only one dragon she knows can outsmart her, her rival Rosefrost. She is calm most of the time but tends to get really mad when Rosefrost is brought up, ever. Lighteyes is known as a calm dragonet, but she tends to snap sometimes. She knows how to persuade most dragons, in a good way. Light almost never uses her persuasion skills against others, almost. She HAS made a few exceptions to this, but she mainly uses her smarts and persuasion skills for good. Lighteyes tends to do things for good reason, and rarely does things on random. She thinks everything through and tries to make the most logical desicion to everything. Background Lighteyes used to be extremely close to Rosefrost. The day Rose shut her out was the day it changed, and not exactly for the better. It was one of the hardest days of her life along with everything else. Rosefrost started being rude to Light, not enough for anyone else to notice but her though. She soon became extremely annoyed and agitated with Rosefrost, and it was then they became rivals. Lighteyes has since then just once wants to outsmart Rosefrost, who tends to get her every time despite being two years younger. Light beleives once she could possibly outsmart Rose, maybe she could let everything go and try to be friends or maybe just kinder in general to her. (In RP add on) Light had planned to finally suprise her rival onces and for all as she tried to kidnap Rose..but in turn took Rose's boyfriend, Legend insted. After Light convinced Legend to take them to Rose she got in a quick fight with her before Legend broke them up and with Legends help, made up with Rose. Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Content (Shadow hunter the Nightwing)